roguelovefandomcom-20200214-history
Magic Spells
Magic Spells can be learned by reading Books. Each spell has it's own behaviour, damage, and effects. Reading the same spellbook multiple times will increase the level of the spell by 1 each time. Spell levels do not have a maximum. All Damage listed is modified by the following formula: x+(Int Mod+(Spell Level-1)) where x is the damage listed. All MP Cost listed is modified by the following formula: x+2*(Spell Level-1) where x is the cost listed. Fire Fire launches a ball of fire in the direction you are facing. When the fireball hits something (a wall, enemy, obstacle, etc.) it will explode. The target hit gets a saving throw against your Dexterity, the explosion deals additional damage to the target hit, and anything within a circular range of 1+0.5*Spell Level. Explosion damage cannot be dodged. All Damage has a chance to Burn the target. 1 range is equivalent to the length of a tile. Damage: 6 Direct, 3 Explosion MP Cost: 7 Ice Ice launches a shard of ice in the direction you are facing. When the shard hits something it will break into additional shards, which launch in random directions. Targets hit by any shards get a saving throw against your Dexterity. The number of shards is equal to 2*Spell Level. All Damage has a chance to Freeze the target. Damage: 6 MP Cost: 8 Lightning Lightning launches a bolt of lightning in the direction you are facing. When the bolt hits an enemy, if there are other enemies in range, it will bounce towards them. Targets hit by a bolt get a saving throw against your Dexterity, however a successful dodge will not stop the bolt from bouncing. The lightning bolt stops bouncing and is destroyed when it hits a wall or obstacle. The lightning bolt bounces (2*Spell Level) times. All damage has a chance to Shock the target. Damage: 5 (every second bounce reduces damage by 1) MP Cost: 5 Earth Earth causes a number of spikes of rock to punch up through the ground. The spikes damage any enemy who contacts them, and has a chance to Stun the target. Targets hit by Earth do not get a saving throw. Each spike spawns in a random direction from the last one, spikes can overlap eachother, all spikes will only deal damage to an enemy once. Earth spawns (2*Spell Level) rock spikes. Damage: 4 MP Cost: 10 Life Life will heal the player when cast. As the Spell Level increases the Spell causes additional effects. At second level it will heal a random Condition. At third level it will reduce your current Lust. The heal amount equals (10+2*Spell Level)+(3 to 12). The same formula is used to calculate Lust healed by Light 3. MP Cost: 7 Death Death will shoot a ball of darkness in the direction you are facing. When the ball hits an enemy, it applies a random Condition based on the Spell Level. Targets hit by Death do not get a saving throw. Higher Spell Levels add more possible Conditions which could be applied. The ball also deals a small amount of damage. Damage: 2 MP Cost: 7